


Greed

by Overloadedbookshelves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Volleyball, hills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overloadedbookshelves/pseuds/Overloadedbookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata still isn’t satisfied with where he is. The recent losses in Tokyo prove it to him. Kageyama is tired. Neither of them are happy. The last thing Kageyama needs right now is a distraction, but he welcomes one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

The sound of the final ball hitting the ground was the last straw.

“We’ve been at this for too long! I’m ready to leave.” He shouted. Practicing all day should have been an enjoyable experience for Kageyama. But setting ball after ball over his head was starting to make his shoulders hurt. The sun was causing him to sweat even more than the exercise was.  
He knew Hinata was in pain. His arms were twitching and his breathing was labored. His white t-shirt was sticking to his skin and his orange hair was plastered to his forehead.

“Just,” Hinata drank in a gulp of air, “one more time.”  
Kageyama slammed his foot on the solid ground. He felt like a two-year-old and shame burned on his face. “You haven’t returned a single set. If we just go back to our normal quicks-“

“If we go back to our normal quicks I’ll never get stronger!”

“If we don’t go back to our normal quicks you’ll never play again!”  
Hinata’s lips puckered and his pupils dilated. There stood the player who struck fear into the heart of the great king and created a formidable opponent for Lev, the 194cm ace for their main team rival.

“One more!” Hinata screamed.

“No!” Kageyama cut through the air with his hand. That snapped Hinata out of his rage trance. His face turned bright red. Kageyama recognized the look on his face. “Stay there.”

Hinata lunged at him, screaming with a roar of rage constricted with frustration. Kageyama was pushed to the ground by Hinata’s blurry figure. He felt the hill smack his back as he flailed down the hill moist with leftover rain from last week’s storm. The pair tumbled down the hill, tangled in each other’s sweaty limbs and raw skin. Kageyama’s shirt was wrapped around his torso and wet with dew.

They finally settled at the bottom of the hill, tangled and furious. Hinata squirmed under Kageyama’s large form. “Kageyama get- get off of me!”

“Have you calmed down?” Kageyama barked. He was growing more frustrated with every squirm that the tiny ball of fury was making. “Have you calmed down?” Kageyama shouted again and pressed himself flatter against Hinata.

With a frustrated bellow, Hinata pushed Kageyama form his tiny form and pinned him down. He grinded Kageyama’s shoulder into the dirt. His sharp nails were digging through the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt and into his flesh. Hinata obviously hadn’t concerned himself with cutting his nails.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrists and squeezed them harder, and harder, until his shouts turned to whimpers.

“I have… I have to get stronger. I thought you wanted me to be stronger.” Tears pooled in the corners of Hinata’s eyes.

All of the sympathy in Kageyama’s heart transformed into pure, undiluted rage. “You idiot! It’s my job to bring out all your strength, you don’t have to gain more!”

“How are you going to bring out strength that isn’t there?” Hinata shrieks and gnashes his teeth at Kageyama. “We’re partners, we aren’t Kageyama and his spiker!”

Kageyama let out a guttural scream. He couldn’t get it through Hinata’s thick skull. He needed Kageyama and Kageyama needed him. Having only Hinata be stronger would through off their careful balance. Kageyama need those weird quick attacks and the orange raven wings to win. “I need you!”

Hinata froze with his elbows rested by Kageyama’s head. He cocked his head to the side. His eyes registered complete confusion. “What?”

Kageyama growled. He grabbed Hinata by his collar and pulled him down to his level. “I need you!”

He pulled Hinata’s lips down to his own. Hinata had all of the air sucked from his lungs at once. Hinata pushed himself off of Kageyama and slapped at his burning cheeks, eyes wide with disbelief.

Kageyama rolls his head to the side and tries to ignore his irregular heartbeat. “You wouldn’t shut up.”

Hinata gasped and started bouncing on Kageyama’s stomach. Kageyama turned his head back to Hinata. “Hey stupid-“

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s face. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me!”

Kageyama locks eyes with Hinata. “Don’t be so loud dumb ass.”

“Then answer me!”

“Maybe.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “Can- can we do it again?”

Kageyama huffed. Hinata had an odd way of switching between emotions at the drop of a pin. He was too readable, too open. Before Kageyama could answer, Hinata twisted his fingers into Kageyama’s shirt.

Hinata’s kiss started out as soft and sweet, his tiny chapped lips encasing Kageyama’s own. Then Hinata’s experimental nature turned to greed as he slipped his slender fingers into Kageyama’s dark hair. Hinata got too excited and accidently bit Kageyama’s lip. He became even more excited when Kageyama whimpered. Then the biting became sucking and the whimpers turned to moans.

Kageyama could feel his middle becoming numb with Hinata’s lean hipbones pressing down on him. And he couldn’t flip him over, not with Hinata taking all the strength from his body.

Hinata pulled his lips off of Kageyama’s. “Sorry! Did that… Um… was that okay?”

Kageyama pushed Hinata up and onto his backside. “Get back to practice.” Kageyama growled.

“So you’ll set to me?” Hinata beamed.

“If you quit acting like an idiot!”

Hinata scrambled to his feet and bounded up the hill. Kageyama did his best to wipe the shit eating grin off his face.

“Wait up Hinata!”


End file.
